Dr Hiro, MD Two Transplants
by Hiro MD
Summary: Two patients needed organ transplants. Meantime,Crystal the head of the Hospital wants to open up a bigger clinic inside the Hospital.
1. Fall out Boy

**Five year old David was in his room trying on his baseball uniform. He has his Mom Diane helping him.**

Mom:"First day of junior baseball excited"?

David:"A little nervous".

Mom notice his pant was lose.

Mom:"Did you lose a little weight ? Never mind I'll meet you in the car".

David:"Mom? I don't feel so good."

Mom:" I think you you have butterfly's in your stomach".

David:"Huh"?

Mom:"Just an expression. Well take later.

 **At the baseball field, The coach Mr. Johnson was see who was here .**

Mr. Johnson:"David? you all at bat."

 **David was up on the base with the bat. Dora was the pitcher. She was a 9 year old and don't like boys. She threw the ball passing his right at the catcher on purpose.**

Mr. Johnson:"Strike one".

 **The girls were laughing in him.**

David:"Can I can call time out I don't feel so good"?

Mr. Johnson::"Two more balls to go."

 **David got strike two. All the sudden, David got really sweaty and fell. The coach blew the whistle and rush to David and yelled at his helper.**

Mr. Johnson:"DAN! Get the first-aid kit. One of our player is down.

 **Mr. Johnson pulled the thermometer strip to put on his forehead. It went up to 102.1 and apply an ice pack on his forehead and called his Mom. She was at the grocery store until coach call her on her iPhone to pick up her son. Later the evening his temperature climb up to 106.5. She drove hime to the SF Children's Hospital emergency room. On the way, He lost bladder control and soiled the seat.**

* * *

 **After they got there. Mom check David in. The nurse took his vital's and took him to exam. Room 4 and told him to change into a gown. He was watching TV while waiting for the Doctor to come. Ten Minute's later, I came in and wash my hands and got my exam. gloves on.**

Hiro: "Hi I'm Dr. Hamada and I understand your not feeling good".

David:"I got sick at my baseball game.

 **I felt around his neck & took his temperature . It went to to 106.9. Listen to his Heart and lungs. **

Hiro: "Deep breath."

 **He wet the gurney. He lost bladder control.**

Hiro:"Baymax Were going to to need a catheter kit and a tub of water to clean him up. David what's going to happen is I'm going to put a tube in your bladder with a bag attached to it. It maybe unpleasant procedure. You may hold you Mom's hand while I perform the catheter producer. we need to get a sterile field ready in the procedure room and We need to admit him.

 **In the procedure room, Baymax calm him down while I perform the catheter procedure. David started to cry while I put the tube in his boyhood. Baymax calm him down by my turning on his cooling system. Urine started to come out into a bag and I inflate the balloon on the catheter and hung the bag on the bed. I talk to the Mom in the hallway.**

Hiro: I may need to admit him for some test so I need you to fill admitting papers.

Diane: Maybe it's the flu".

Hiro: It maybe more then that. as I was putting the catheter in, He was peeing blood.

 **All the sudden their was a code blue. I ran into the treatment room. David was having trouble breathing. I listen with my stethoscope.**

Hiro: We need to intubate. Baymax hand me a Laryngoscope and a breathing tube.

 **I started to intubate David and start bagging. We wheeled him to I.C.U to hook him up on the breathing machine. I had Baymax draw some blood and I preform a spinal tap and check his vital's. I also measured his urine from his bag.**

Hiro:"Baymax keep an eye on him. Crystal need to see me.

 **I went to to Crystal's office and sat down.**

Hiro:"You wanted to see me"?

Crystal:"Yes. I had a meeting with the medical board and they feel that we need a clinic here at the Hospital and I need you to come up with a speech during the ribbon cutting ceremony.

Hiro:"Are you series? Me? l always wanted to do that.

 **My pager went off. It was Baymax. Crystal dismiss so I can get back to my patient. I went back into his room.**

Baymax:"He fighting his breathing tube".

 **I took his tube out in put an oxygen mask in him. His Blood** **pressure was dropping. I looked at his urine bag and he was still peeing blood.**

Hiro:"He's loosing blood fast so I need to do a blood transfusion. Baymax while I get blood from the blood storage area, empty his bag into the tub.

 **After I got 1 bag of his blood type, The nurse hand me his labs. I asks Baymax to start the transfusion while I talk to his mother.**

Hiro:"Anyone in you Family had an illness in the past?

Diane:"Well his Great aunt had kidney cancer Why"?

Hiro:"Well his kidney's are shutting down.. We need to take him to surgery to remove both kidney's. He's peeing blood because that's the first stage of the kidney failing. He going to need dialysis for the rest of his life unless we find an organ donor. It's Genetic thing. He's going to be pretty sick for a while and He may need to stay in the Hospital for a while.

 **All the sudden** _"CODE BLUE IN I.C.U. CODE BLUE IN I.C.U."_

 **I ran in the I.C.U. David was in cardio** **arrests. Baymax defibb with his hands. I had to Re-** **intubate him.**

Hiro:"We need to take him to surgery stat. The failing kidney's is making him stop breathing.

 **We wheeled him to surgery. Baymax inject some medicine in to put him to sleep. I started to remove the failing kidney's and put the dialysis tubes in. The catheter was removed and was wheeled into recovery. His breathing tube was still in so his lung can recover after the kidney's removal. I wheeled him back to I.C.U and hook him up on the monitor. Two days went by, He was breathing on his own and his breathing tube came out. I started him up on dialysis. The next day. I discharged David and gave Mom a prescription for pain if he has any.**

Hiro:"If he has any pain, have him take these and David, I know you don't like this,l Like you to use a foley catheter at night. I like to monitor his urine flow at night. In the morning when he wakes up, Look on his bag at the measurements. Write down how much urine he peed like for example if the urine was lined up to 300ml. Write it down and bring him in three time a week for treatment. I'll have the nurse get you set up the a extra supplies to take home. I'll teach you to put the catheter in at night and hook it to a bag. It's only for one night. I just want to make sure if the treatment is doing the job.

Diane:"Thank you".

 **We use an empty Hospital room for simulation training. I use the manikin to show Mom how to put the catheter into his son's bladder and attach a bag to it. I also showed her to remove the catheter and where to write down the measurements. The nurse gave David's Mom a bag and in that bag is a Foley catheter kit, Foley catheter and a bedside drainage bag with instructions and A urine bottle to empty his bag out in to take to the Hospital For labs.**

Hiro: Bring the sheet back for your first appointment.

* * *

 **At Home, Honey was doing the dishes after dinner. I was upstairs woking on my speech for the clinic opening ceremony. Honey can upstairs with some tea for me.**

Honey:"How's it going"?

Hiro:"Well the new clinic open's in three weeks And I haven't finished my speech. You all can come to the ribbon cutting 's going to be refreshments, Music and games for the kids".

Honey:" Well I'll be there. The kids can come. Schools out for the summer. Well I'll let you have some privately.

Hiro:"Thanks. You can leave my tea on the desk with the coaster".

 **Honey sat the tea on top of the coaster on his desk and shut the door to his office. Baymax paged Hiro."**

Baymax: _"Hiro, Maggie is having trouble breathing can you come to her room?"_

Hiro:"I'll be right there".

 **I grabbed my stethoscope & wheeled in an oxygen tank and grabbed a mask from the closet were I storage medical supplies. I went into Maggie's room and put the mask on her and listen to her heart and lungs.**

Hiro:"I may have to bring her in tomorrow. Her medical condition was getting worse. Her heart does not sound good ,Baymax thanks for letting me know.

Baymax:"Your Welcome."

* * *

 **End of Ch. 1**


	2. Heart failure

**We were sleeping when all the sudden, the alarm from Baymax went off and woke everybody up.**

Baymax:"MEDICAL ALERT CODE RED IN MAGGIE'S ROOM".

Honey:"What was that?"

Hiro:"It's Baymax's medical alert siren. It Maggie. I need to tend to her.

 **I ran into Maggie's room and listen with my stethoscope.**

Hiro:"Baymax contact the ETM".

Baymax:"I just did. There one their way".

 **An ambulance pulled up. I was carrying Maggie downstairs while Baymax delivers oxygen from his healthcare chip. The tube was 5 feet long from Baymax's body. I lie Maggie down on the stretcher. Baymax had to sit with Maggie in the back of the ambulance.. I got in my car to follow the ambulance to the Hospital. In the ambulance. They were checking her vital sign's. When they got the the Hospital. They wheeled her to trauma 2. I meet her at the Hospital. I hooked her up the the EKG and did an ultrasound. Baymax transfer the oxygen from his body to the wall mount and turned it on. I looked at her heart on the screen.**

Hiro:"Her Heart is not pumping enough blood. It's drying out. She need a transplant or she'll die. Okay Baymax, lets get her admitted .

 **Baymax made her an I.D bracelet. I change hor into a gown and we wheeled her to I.C.U. Honey came to the Hospital. I talk with her.**

Hiro"Maggie's not doing so good. She'll need a heart transplant. Her condition wis getting worse. Without the transplant she'll die.

 **Honey starts to cry.**

Baymax:"Hiro! Get in here. We have a code blue.

 **I rushed into her room. I listen to her heart and lungs. I had to Intubate. I talk to Honey in the consult room.**

Hiro: "Maggie is in Critical condition right now. The machine is breathing for her, Blood pressure is dropping We need to work fast. Their is a way to keep Maggie alive . We can put an artificial heart in until we find a donor heart. It will pump her blood. We take out the sick heart out and put the artificial heart in. I need your consent before we do the Surgery "

 **Honey looked over the paper work & signed.**

Hiro:"Okey Baymax. Let's get her ready for Surgery".

 **Honey went in to cafeteria while Maggie was in Surgery. I joined.**

Honey:"Hiro How come your not doing the surgery"?

Hiro:"My cardio team is doing the Surgery. She in good hands. Lunch"?

Honey:"Why not. I'm hungry".

 **We grabbed lunch in the cafeteria. We were eating together Four hours later, my pager went off. I look at it.**

Hiro:" The Surgery is over let's go".

 **We went to the recovery area. Maggie was waking up. I wheeled her back to I.C.U. The heart was outside of her body that was attached to an artery. The surgical site was left open but sealed up withe special memory foam sealer. I looked at it.**

Hiro:"Looking good. The artificial heart is working. She'll be on the waiting list for a donor heart. Let keep her here for Observation and she'll be discharge in the Morning".

 **I went the the supply room and grabbed a Respiratory exercise device, brought it to Maggie's room and told her to exercise her lungs. She inhaled in it while I listen to her lungs.**

Hiro:"Deep Breath".

 **I took my stethoscope out of my ears.**

Hiro:"Honey, can I talk to you in the consult room. I'll be back just keep breathing in that".

 **We went into the consult room.**

Honey:"what is it"?

Hiro:" The The artificial heart that my cardio team put in her only last for six months. She may need more surgeries to Re-place the The artificial heart because the battery inside is one time use. We may have to keep doing this until we get a donor heart.

 **Honey started to cry.**

Hiro: "I know this is hard but we need her support. She's vary fragile now. Because the artificial heart is not real, She may need more medical attention. She may have to sleep on oxygen at night because when she lay's down, The artificial heart doesn't pump enough blood in part of her brain that controls her breathing. In other words, the lying down position make her gasp for air.

Honey:"Does Baymax know about this"?

Hiro:"Yes he know's.

 **My pager went off. It's crystal paging me.**

Hiro:"Got to go. I'll get some take Home supplies from central service.

 **After my meeting with Crystal, I came home. Maggie's bedroom became a Hospital room temporary. I replace her bed with a Hill-Rom Hospital bed rental. I ordered oxygen tanks, got Oxygen tubes from the Hospital. Patient Monitor, Treatment lamp, Exam. Gloves. Baymax made the bed with the Hospital sheets . That evening, we were having dinner. I was talking to Honey.**

Hiro:" Crystal my boss and the head of the Hospital wants to open up a clinic at the hospital so she wants me to do a speech".

Honey:" What are you going to say"?

Hiro:" I'm not sure".

 **All the sudden, it hit me.**

Hiro:"Excuse me" **.**

 **I Excuse myself from the table, put my dishes in the sink and went upstairs in my office,got on my computer and started to type out my speech. The next day, Maggie got discharged and I took her to home to rest in her room. Maggie was shock what her room was a Hospital set-up. I have her get into bed, hook her on the moniter apply oxygen tube. I ask baymax to watch her while I go back to work.**

* * *

 **End of Ch. 2**


	3. Successful transplant

**David came back for more dialysis. His Mom Diane hand me a grocery bag with a bottle of his urine for the Lab.**

Hiro:"How did it go?"

Diane:"Great. looks like it's working fine."Diane?

 **I took David to the** **dialysis unit** **and hook him up to the machine. I let him watch a movie while he's** **receiving treatment. I was at the nurses station reading patient's charts until a fax came through. A set of kidney's were available. I went back to the** **dialysis unit.**

Hiro:"Diane? I got some very good news. David's going to live. A fax came through. We have a set of kidney's.

 **Diane was so happy the Hear the good news. That day, David was admitted on the transplant unit. David was on medicine through the I.V to get ready for the kidney's. That night, David was watching TV and having ice-cream until I came in with his chart.**

Hiro:"I got something for you".

 **I give him a teddy bear to cuddle.**

Hiro:"Surgery will be tomorrow morning at nurse will wake you up at 5:00am to get you ready for surgery.

David:"Will I hurt?"

Hiro:"You'll be put to sleep. We have flavor's for the mask to make sleepy time more pleasant."

 **I had a case of bottle's of flavor's for David to choose for the mask. He choose grape flavor. I let him sniff at it.**

Hiro" So when you breathe in the sleepy medicine, You'll smell grape flaver. After surgery, You maybe wheeled to I.C.U because monitoring is need to make sure your new kidney's are working with means I may have to put a catheter in your bladder with a urine meter attached."

 **I sat on his bed.**

Hiro:"You know David, Sometimes we have to do these medical procedures to make sure your heathy enough to go home. It's like getting a test done here in the Hospital. Tell you what, Let me call a child life specialist and prepare you for this. First, I need to check your vital's.

 **David smiled at me. I checked her vital's and adjust his the I.V pump and called child life.**

Hiro"Can I have child life specialist on the transplant unit in Room W4-26 West Wing."

 **I hung up the phone. Someone from Child life came in with a medical doll with medical supplies. I left the room. I went in the staff's locker room to get my jacket on and clock out. I went to the garage to my car and notice I had a flat so I get a spare out of my car and A jack to life out the car. Crystal came out.**

Crystal:"Have a flat tire?"

Hiro:"Yes. I need to get home. I have a sick child to take care of.

 **I put the spare on and lower the car.**

Crystal:" Is David going to make it."

Hiro:"Surgery is tomorrow morning. I have the child life specialist to prepare him for this big medical procedure. I'll be in at 5:00 in the morning."

 **My pager went off. It was Baymax. I got in my car and drove off.**

* * *

 **After I got Home, I went upstairs to Maggie's room. The Artificial heart was outside of her body that is attached to the Artery. I turn up the oxygan tank. Her EKG reading was slowing down. Blood pressure is dropping."**

Baymax:"How long until we have to wait for a Heart?"

Hiro:"Not sure. It could be weeks, months or a year.

 **I went into the laundry room and wash it with bleach. I move the sleeper sofa from my office into her room so I can watch her closely. I print her EKG readings to exam it. I feel asleep.**

* * *

 **End of Ch 3.**


	4. Good new for Maggie

It was 5am in the morning. A nurse came in to wake up for his surgery.

Stacy: "Good Morning, I'm Stacy and I going to ready for Surgery."

David: "Something is slimy in my Bed."

 **Stacy head toward his bed, turned him over, lift his gown and his stool was running.**

Stacy:"Oh it the medicine that is getting ready for the new kidney's. Let get you up and cleaned up.

David:"Can I have breakfast first?"

Stacy:"Sorry you can't eat anything because the anesthesia. Let's get you to the wash room.

 **David put his robe on and went into the units wash room while Stacy runs his bath water. David got in and Stacy give him a washcloth, towel and anti-bateria soap. She also got him a clean gown and to David was in the tub, Stacy stripped of his bed and disinfect the mattress with Hospital wipe. Stacy made up a gurney to wheel it down to the wash room. Stacy helped David out of the tub, dry him off and help him put a clean gown on. David hopped on gurney. Stacy gave him a surgical cap to wear on his had. David lie down and Stacy cover him up with a blanket. Stacy gave him a shot to relax him, put the rails up and wheeled him down to the surgical center in the prepping room.I came with surgical scrubs on.**

Hiro:"Good Morning. Stacy took care of you?"

David:"Yes."

Stacy:"His stool was runny this morning."

Hiro:"That just the medication to get ready for the new kidney's. Here's what going to happen. The dialysis tubes will be removed first before inplanting the new kidney's. Thair on there way. Remember after surgery, You'll be wheeled to I.C.U in a bed. While your asleep, I need to put a catheter in with a urine meter. Surgery will be 4 to 6 hours, After you get put to sleep, A breathing tube will be put in to help you breath during Surgery. You may have a little sore throat after Surgery but well take care of that. I need to wait for the kidney's to arrive. Prep him and when it's time, Wheel him to O.R room 4.

 **I left out the prepping area, Stacy prepped him. 10 Minute's, it was time for Surgery. Stacy wheeled him to O.R.4 and helped him on the table. The anesthesiologist started to put him to sleep smelling the grape Flavoring on the mask. and put the breathing tube in. At the same time, A helicopter landed. I was carrying a blue cooler the the Kidney's were in. They were packed in ice. I put on my Mask and gown. Scrubbed up. I started to operate. I took the dialysis tubes out then I open up the cooler and took the kidney's out into A blue bowl to sterilized them. Then I started to implant them inside her and I place a catheter in his bladder attached a urine meter. After surgery, I wheeled him to the recovery area in the bed. 30 Minute's went by, He could not wake up so I applied an oxygen mask on him. David was is recover for 3 hours. He finally** **one up and I wheeled him to ICU. I clamped his catheter so bladder gets filled up. Davidd was up watching TV. I put him on a liquid diet so I gave him some ice chips. I was at the nurse station until he pushed the call button. I wheeled in the bladder scanner to scan his bladder. The kidney's were working so I unclamp his catheter so he can urinate in the meter.I wrote the volume down.**

Hiro:"Everything is working great. We still need to keep you in I.C U for 48 hours just to make sure everything is working. After 48 hours, The catheter will come out and You'll be discharge the next day ."

David:"Tomorrow?"

Hiro:"I knew it's hard for a five year old to understand. Let me talk to you that you canunderstand. Today is Monday. You'll have your catheter out on Wednesday and get out of ICU on Wednesday and go to a room on the medical floor and you get to go home on Thursday Morning. I got all that?"

David:"Is Today Thursday?"

Hiro:"No only Monday".

David" Okey."

 **I got out of his room to let him rest. Crystal paged me in his office. She had something for me.**

Hiro:"You need to see me Crystal? What's in the box?"

Crystal:"It a medical device made in Japan but not FDA approved. This is for Maggie. It's a battery to Hook up to her artificial heart so she can go to school or out anywhere and here is the best part. she can go without multiple surgeries along it's plugged in at night for a charge. One charge can last for 48 hours. If this works, we can show it to the FDA to get an approval.

Hiro:"You mean have Maggie be a test subject for this gadget?"

Crystal:"Well Maggie attach to the artificial heart. Here is the best part. The machine is strong enough that it pumps blood to the brain fast enough the she would not need oxygen at night. How she doing now?"

Hiro:"Baymax is at home with her.

Crystal:"And how's your other patient?"

Hiro:"David. He's doing great. Kidney's arena. There working fine. Catheter comes out on Wednesday. So how mush is this to rent.

Crystal:"Well since it's a clinical trial, You may try it out no charge".

Hiro:"Thank you. Wait a minute. You gave me an idea for my speech. Well I to get back to work".

Crystal:"Oh Hiro. Patient in room 4-876 needs a bandage change.

Hiro:" The patient with bladder retention?"

Crystal:"Yes and make sure her Catheter get changed."

Hiro:"Got it".

 **I got back to work took care of other patients. It was 7pm and time for me to clock out. I took the gadget to my car and drove home. I showed Honey the gadget for Maggie's artificial heart is going to get hook it on. The next Morning, I woke up Maggie. I explain to her that the heart pumping portable machine will allow her to go to School. I attached it to the heart. She wears the machine in her back pack. There is a hole at the bitten for the tube. I called the School nurse explain her condition. It was Wednesday and The catheter came out of David and was discharge from the I.C.U was wheeled to a room to the Medical Floor. David got to eat solid foods again so eat ordered a hamburger and french fries for dinner. However his diet on his chart would not allow that. I remind him that when you in the Hospital, nutrition is important for your health. so eat order a grill chicken sandwich on whole wheat bun and steam carrots and chocolate milk. The next morning he was discharged with a new set of kidney's. The next day he had a follow-up at the clinic outside the Hospital be their still building the clinic inside the Hospital.**

* * *

 **After I got home, Honey order pizza because we were celebrating and we were at the dinner table.**

Tadashi:"What are we celebrating Dad?"

Hiro:"Were celebrating because Maggie is a heart survival patient. This remind's me about my big speech. You all coming are the grand opening?"

Honey:"Yes we are."

Baymax was serving the salad that he made.

Hiro"Thank's Baymax."

Honey:"When did he started cooking?"

Hiro:"I programed a cooking chip for him to cook nutrition we should be eating. after all he is a healthcare companion. He wants to make sure we stay healthy.

Baymax:"Maggie weigh 70 pounds,height 4'6 inches.

Hiro:"He also a scale too.

 **Everybody was eating until my pager went off. It was my boss crystal to call me So I called.**

Hiro:"Crystal, what's up?"

 _Crystal:"Hiro bring the whole family down here. I have so very good news. Meet me in the transplant unit consult room"_

 **The whole Family went down to SF Children's Hospital. Honey drop off the other kids at the Hospital's day care center and we went up to the transplant unit. Crystal came in with good news.**

Crystal:"I have some very good news. The fax came and we have a heart for Maggie."

 **We were glad to hear the news. Honey whip up some tears of happiness. Maggie was** **hugging Mom and I. The night Maggie was admitted in the transplant unit. I came in hugging Maggie on her bed crying in tears.**

Maggie:"What this for Dad?"

Hiro"Oh Maggie I'm so happy. Your finally going to be healthy. Your getting to new heart and the best part is that you no longer need a pacemaker."

 **Maggie started tio cry of happiness.**

Hiro:"Okey. Big day tomorrow. Get some rest. I see you in the Morning

* * *

 **The next morning. Maggie got so happyy that she was getting new heart. She was being wheeled to surgery. The heart arrived and was brought in th O.R. The cardio team remove the artificial heart and got the new heart ready the get placed.6 hour later. The** **surgery was over but she wasn't out of the woods because she had trouble breathing and was wheeled into the cardio I.C.U. I ran a bedside ultrasound.**

Hiro:" Everything looks good.

Honey:"Why she's was having trouble breathing?"

Hiro:" Her body is not used to the new heart yet. It going to take some time for her th recover. That's why she's on life support for now. She lost a lot of blood during the surgery so I need to do a transfusion. Blood-pressure is very low.

 **I started the transfusion . I check her vital's, Empty her urine bag, A couple day later, Maggie was breathing on her own, Vital were stabled enough, I took her breathing tube out and listen to her heart with my stethoscope. She was ready to get out of I.C.U and get discharged. The next day, she had a follow-up.**

* * *

 **End of Ch 4**


	5. Open house

**Four Months went by, it was the open house for the new clinic. Everybody showed up at the lobby waiting for the new clinic to open. Crystal was the main speaker of the walk up to the microphone.**

Crystal: "I like to thank you for coming today on this special day. Ten year ago, we started with a small pediatric clinic. We only had 6 exam. rooms and one treatment room and we were overflow with patient. Today we opened a biggest pediatric clinic inside the Hospital. 20 Exam. rooms well equipped for pediatrician needs. 4 treatment rooms and of corse a pharmacy. Without further due I like to intertuce to you, our top pediatrician Dr Hiro MD"

 **Everyone clapped. I came up to the microphone.**

Hiro: "I like make a speech in title A success Transplant. My wife Honey lemon parents died in the car crash. We adopt their daughter Maggie the was born with a heart defect. She had to be medicate and had a pace maker implant until one day her pace maker battery ran out. She was Hospitalized for heart failure. she was dying however we came up with an idea to keep her alive until a donor heart. An artificial heart was implanted by my cardio team. Two weeks went by. We were having dinner until my boss crystal call inform me that a heart arrived. if it wasn't to my cardio team, she wouldn't be alive today. come up her Maggie."

 **Everyone clapped. Maggie walk up to Crytal and I.**

Hiro:"Maggie, we like present this Award for bravery and a surviver.

Everybody clapped while I put a metel of bravery.

Hiro:"Personal I would like to cut the ribbion but I think I'll let Maggie do it".

Maggie:"Thank you Dad".

 **I hand Maggie large gold sisters and Maggie cut the ribbon and crystal unlock the doors o the clinic.** **Everybody start to come in. The first thing they see is a huge waiting room with 50 inch HD T.V on the wall with a Wii U,DVD player, Art table with Markers and coloring sheets to keep kids busy while they wait to see the Doctor. The next thing they see a hallway with 20 Exam. Room. Each room had colored walls, Kid friendly Exam. table with paper prints. Animal Growth charts to check hight, Infants scale,Reg. Scale to weigh kids and a 20 inch HD T.V in each room with DVD player. Around the corner, There was another hallway with treatment room and a X-ray room. Each treatment room has a magic screen to keep kids busy while they receive medical procedures. At the end of each appointment, their is a prize box that they can pick out a prize. As I was taking to families, I saw two familiar faces. I walk up to them and hug them.**

Hiro"Oh my gosh GoGo,Fred. It good see you guys. So you guys got married?"

Fred:"In los vagas. We wanted a private wedding."

Hiro:"I understand."

 **I look down at the infant carrier.**

Hiro:"Who's this"?

 **GoGo pick up their new son.**

GoGo:"This is our new bundle of joy Johnny".

Hiro:"He has a lot of black hair. How old"?

Fred:" 2 Weeks."

Hiro:"Congratulation for both of you. First time parent's".

GoGo:"Hiro can I ask you something? Johnny does't have a pediatrician so I was wondering if you would of".

Hiro:"Yes I'll be honard to be his pediatrician. The new clinic opens up next week. I'll make the appointment.

 **We were at the table talking.**

Hiro:"So what do you two do for a living"?

Fred:" I work for the Amazon company. When each order comes through the computer, I pack up the product from the warehouse and ship it. It a big responsibility but it's a lot of fun.

Hiro:"How about you GoGo? What do you do"?

GoGo:"I work in a bike shop. I repair and upgrade bike's. If a customer wants an upgrade, We charge them extra for upgrades".

Hiro:"But your on maternity leave".

GoGo:"Yes. They made me take off one day before due date for bed rest. and I don't go back to work in five months".

Hiro:"Sound's like you two has your hands full.

Fred:"Heathcliff gave GoGo a baby shower after the baby was born."

GoGo:"It was a surprise shower.

 **Maggie walk up to the baby.**

Hiro:" Fred,GoGo this is my adopted daughter Maggie. Maggie these are my friends but now their parents.

GoGo: "Nice to met you."

Fred: We herd a story about you. Feeling better"?

Maggie:"Like a Million bucks"

 **Johnny was crying. GoGo picked her up.**

GoGo:" I need to go change Johnny's Diaper".

Fred:"alright.

Hiro:"So Fred, How long you guys ben dating"?

Fred:" Ever since GoGo graduated Nerd School, She told me she really liked me. After 2 years of dating, I finally proposed to her and we made wedding plans in Los vagas our theme was medieval times.

 **GoGo came back with Johnny.**

GoGo:"Johnny's getting fussy so we need to go home. Well Hiro were glad to see you again. Well see you next week for his check-up"?

Hiro:"Sure".

 **I picked up two dessert containers.**

Hiro:"Here take some cake home and thank you for coming.

 **GoGo and Fred left with their new son. It was 7:000pm. The open house was over and we went home for the weekend. Om Monday, The kids started School. The new clinic was open. GoGo and Fred came in for their son's first check-up and a vaccinations**

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
